Secreto en la taberna
by MaiZings
Summary: FanFic traducido de Orpheusxvii - A secret in the tavern [[ wwwfanfictionnet/s/9603635/1/A-secret-in-the-taver n ]] (Hay que añadir los puntos y quitar los espacios en la dirección) 18 WashCon


Hola a todos :) Este FanFic NO me pertenece. Es una traducción al español del original (en inglés) de **Orpheusxvii** - **A secret in the tavern** [[ wwwfanfictionnet/s/9603635/1/A-secret-in-the-taver n ]] (Hay que añadir los puntos y quitar los espacios en la dirección)**  
**

Ahora, sin más demora, les dejo la traducción. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo he hecho :)

* * *

Connor francamente deseaba poder estar en otro lugar excepto donde estaba en ese momento. No era que no le gustase escuchar los discursos de aquel hombre o estar allí para apoyarle. Sino que él ya había estado en todos los eventos que el Comandante Washington estaba contando. El Comandante compartía con los habitantes de Nueva York las batallas y las victorias que habían ganado en los últimos meses y daba el pésame a los familiares de los que habían caído en la guerra. Connor normalmente no tenía el tiempo para escuchar esos discursos, sabiendo que los Templarios siempre estaban en movimiento. Pero había sido presionado a ir a este particular discurso.

"¿Cómo?" Os preguntaréis... Bueno, Connor siempre pedía al Comandante le omitiese en cada parte de los que eventos en los que estuvo involucrado, por la simple razón de que no quería que su nombre fuese público. Así haría su trabajo como Asesino más fácil. Washington normalmente estaba de acuerdo con su petición y entendía su preocupación, pero una vez, había nombrado a Connor en el momento de la muerte del líder del fuerte para ayudar a los Patriotas a tomar el mismo. Creía que Connor debía recibir el reconocimiento que se merecía. Acabaron discutiendo después de ello y Connor le explicó que había matado a ese hombre sólo porque era un Templario y no por otra razón. Washington no parecía estar ganando aquella discusión y propuso una solución: a cambio de su silencio en cada una de las batallas en las que participó Connor, él tenía que ir y permanecer en la línea de sus oficiales mientras daba el discurso. Cosa que realmente no ayudaba a Connor a guardar su privacidad, pero accedió igualmente.

Y allí estaba ahora, permaneciendo en el lugar de la muchedumbre junto al segundo jefe de Washington y escuchando su discurso. Suspiró y miró hacia el cielo sin pensar, echando un vistazo a la azotea sin ninguna razón aparente. Un pájaro llamó su atención mientras volaba sobre los edificios, aterrizando de vez en cuando en busca de comida. Como deseaba poder correr por la frontera en ese momento... Connor regresó la atención al Comandante, notando que había estado observándole con un brillo ladino en sus ojos. Connor escuchó un ronroneo y miró hacia sus pies para encontrarse con un gatito que se restregaba en su bota. Se arrodilló para acariciar al animal, rascándole detrás de la oreja y ganándose otro leve ronroneo después de otro. Finalmente, los aplausos de la muchedumbre hicieron que Connor se enderazara y que pudiese ver que el Comandante caminaba hacia él.

-¡Ah, Connor, amigo mío! Me alegra ver que has hecho el esfuerzo de escuchar mi discurso sin salir corriendo -Washington colocó una mano en el hombro de Connor como muestra de amistad-. Espero que no te haya aburrido.

Washinton dijo con una sonrisa. Se volvió a sus oficiales y les dio el permiso de irse y tomarse unos días de descanso.

-No fue tan aburrido, Comandante. Me alegra saber que toda esta gente está aquí, apoyando su causa -dijo Connor, intentando ocultar el alivio que sintió cuando acabó su discurso. Luego miró la mano que se había posado en su hombro.

Washington estuvo a punto de decir algo hasta que uno de sus oficiales le interrumpió, diciéndole que le necesitaban para revisar unos papeles. Washington asintió, diciendo que iría ahora mismo. Luego esperó a que el oficial estuviese fuera para volver su atención a Connor. Miró a la oscuridad que parecían tener los ojos de Connor y se inclinó hacia él, asegurándose de que sólo él pudiera escuchar:

-Tengo algo que necesito discutir contigo. Estaré en mi habitación de la taberna al anochecer. Y no llegues tarde- Washington susurró, causando que un leve rubor apareciera en el rostro de Connor. Asintió ligeramente para decirle que estaría allí y el Comandante finalmente se marchó. Connor se dio media vuelta y caminó en la dirección contraria, preguntándose qué era de lo que Washington quería hablar. Miró hacia el sol, notando que era aún mediodía. Estaría haciendo los recados de la Hacienda mientras esperaba la hora de encontrarse nuevamente con Washington.

XXX

Permanecía mirando la puerta del dormitorio, aún confuso por lo que quería hablarle el Comandante. Connor levantó el puño derecho para llamar a la puerta mientras jugaba con la punta del arco con la otra mano. Golpeó la puerta tres veces y esperó a que respondiese. Al no recibir respuesta, volvió a llamar y añadió un "¿Comandante?" al final. Luego escuchó un silencioso "¡Entra!" y abrió la puerta.

Washington estaba sentado junto a un pequeño escritorio con un montón de papeles apilados a su izquierda, con la espalda dando a la puerta. Connor cerró ésta ligeramente y esperó a que el Comandante terminara de firmar sus papeles. Washington colocó la pluma en el tintero, estiró los brazos hacia adelante y se volteó para ver a Connor.

-Ah, justo a tiempo. Como siempre, Connor -sonrió y se puso en pie, caminando hacia el otro hombre. Connor observó cada uno de sus movimientos a través de la capucha.

-Por supuesto, Comandante. ¿Qué era eso que necesitaba contarme?

-Quería agradecerte el que vinieras hoy a apoyarme mientras daba mi discurso -respondió Washington, dando otro paso más hacia el espacio personal de Connor, el cual tuvo la necesidad de retroceder.

-Mantuviste tu parte del trato, así que yo también- respondió.

-Oh, sí. Claro que lo hiciste. Pero no pude evitar ver cómo tenías la atención en otro sitio durante el evento de hoy. ¿Puedes explicarme por qué? -Preguntó Washington con una sonrisa altiva, volviendo a acercarse más a él y causando que Connor retrocediera nuevamente hasta chocar con la puerta. Estaba atrapado. Connor no respondió, distraído por su cercanía y su cálido aliento acariciando su rostro.

-¿No dices nada? Hmm, qué pena. No quería tener que castigarte, pero no me dejas otra opción -Washington colocó las manos a los lados de la cabeza de Connor y la rodilla entre sus piernas. Su muslo estaba peligrosamente tocando su virilidad. La cara de Connor se iba enrojeciendo, pero afortunadamente su capucha lo ocultaba.

-¿Qué insinúa con que debe castigarme, señor? No hice nada malo -preguntó Connor nervioso.

Washington suspiró.

-Claro que no hiciste nada malo, Connor -colocó una mano en la capucha de Connor y lentamente la fue bajando hasta que pudo ver el sonrojo en su rostro-. Sólo me gusta desesperarte sexualmente y ponerte nervioso antes de proseguir. Y querría intentar algo diferente esta vez.

Washington sonrió y se inclinó más hacia el rostro de Connor.

-Debo decir que has actuado exactamente como yo esperaba -El sonrojo de Connor aumentó por las palabras del Comandante. Ésta no era la primera vez que tenían una aventura de esa índole. Y deseaba en secreto que no fuese la última.

Connor sonrió con orgullo y miró a Washington.

-Bueno, usted tiene el don de la palabra, señor -comentó antes de presionar sus labios contra los de Washingon. Éste rio entre dientes durante el beso, pero respondió con la misma fuerza, si no más fuerte. Agarró las manos de Connor y las situó sobre sus hombros mientras que luego llevaba las manos a las caderas de Connor.

El beso empezó suave, pero luego se fue tornando violento y pasional en poco tiempo. Washington delineaba los labios de Connor con su lengua, pidiendo entrar, los cuales aceptaron sin pensarlo dos veces. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban en un caos de lujuria. Connor posó las manos en el pelo de Washington, cogiendo su sombrero y lanzándolo por la habitación, después le deshizo el lazo de la nuca, dejándole el pelo suelto y enredando los dedos en sus mechones plateados. Washington gimió ante ese movimiento y alejó su boca de los labios de Connor para trabajar más abajo y lamer su cuello. Quitó las manos de la cintura de Connor, bloqueó la puerta y empezó a quitar esa complicada levita que Connor llevaba puesta.

Connor se mordió el labio inferior para callar los avergozantes sonidos que estaban emergiendo de su pecho para poder salir. Escuchó a Washington bloquear la puerta y movió las manos hasta su pecho para imitarle y empezar a desabrochar los botones de su chaqueta. Washington mantuvo su atención en el cuello de Connor y mordió la unión entre su cuello y clavícula.

-..HNG... Mm... AH -la mano de Washington ondeó hasta la boca de Connor al mismo tiempo en que los gemidos se le escapaban por el hombre que mordía y chupeteaba su cuello. Connor gimoteó cuando apartó la boca de su piel. Vio a Washington sonreír por el chupetón que dejó marcado, queriendo mostrar así que ese hombre ya había sido conquistado.

Washington rio entre dientes.

-Podrías estar más callado, Connor. Alguien podría oírnos -se burló, quitándole finalmente la chaqueta a Connor y pasando rápidamente las manos por su pecho musculado. Aunque ésto no era enteramente cierto. Washington recibió la mejor habitación de la taberna. Estaba en el último piso y en la última puerta del pasillo, pero aún así, la idea de que alguien pudiese deambular por allí y escucharles, era extrañamente exuberante para él.

-Detesto que se burlen de mí, Comandante -resopló Connor, mirando a los lujuriosos ojos de Washington. Washington sonrió ladinamente.

-No vayas a decir que no te gusta, porque sabes que no es cierto, además... "My little pup..." -Washington se inclinó más hacia el pecho de Connor-. Si no fueses tan sensible a tales actos, no me divertiría tanto al hacerlos.

Washington agarró la cintura de Connor y encalló sus caderas en las de él mientras recorría con la lengua todo el pecho de Connor. Connor resolló y se arqueó hacia la puerta por la atención recibida en su parte inferior, marchando sus manos hacia el pelo de Washington. Éste rápidamente presionó su pecho contra el de Connor para mantenerle acorralado contra la puerta y tomó sus labios en un pasional beso. Washington deslizó sus manos hacia el trasero de Connor, manoseándolo y levantándole del suelo para convencerle de que colocara sus piernas alrededor de su cadera. Connor lo hizo y se aferró con los tobillos a la espalda de Washington.

Washington se aseguró de que Connor estaba seguro entre él y la puerta y después empezó a frotar su cadera con la de Connor.

-..NHHGGG -Connor inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que el beso se rompiera mientras Washington lo castigaba y que un gemigo ahogado saliera de su pecho. La mano de Washington se deslizaba de arriba a abajo por los muslos de Connor, deteniéndose para apretar ocasionalmente su trasero. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Connor. La respiración se profundizaba y los frotes que daba contra su cuerpo se iban volviendo más desesperantes. Mientras Connor, por otro lado, permanecía en un gozo que no expresaba. El único momento en que él hizo algo así fue con Washington y fue raro de por sí.

Washington alejó a Connor de la puerta y se aproximó hacia la cama, percibiendo vagamente los gemidos de Connor al haber disminuido la fricción. Washington se sentó en la cama, sintuando a Connor sobre su regazo y continuó desnudándole. Trataba de localizar su boca y empezar el tango de sus lenguas una vez más. Tenía a Connor completamente distraído y desnudo en poco tiempo, con todas sus armas y prendas por el suelo.

Al darse cuenta de su falta de ropa, Connor empujó a Washington sobre su espalda, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su cadera y empezó a quitarle la ropa. Terminó de sacarle la chaqueta y condujo sus manos hacia el hirsuto pecho de Washington, continuando el camino hasta sus pantalones. Pero Washington tenía otra cosa en mente. Agarró el pene de Connor y empezó a acariciárselo, causando que Connor parase sus movimientos y se mordiese el labio. Washington sonrió y se reincorporó para sentarse. Condujo la mano libre hacia el cabello de Connor y le deshizo la coleta, dejando que su pelo cayera por su rostro y haciéndole parecer así mucho más joven.

Connor colocó la cabeza en el hombro de Washington, aferrándose a sus bíceps mientras le frotaba el pene. Washington sonrió orgulloso cuando el joven respiraba profundamente contra su cuello. Paró la asistencia por un momento, causando que Connor alzase la mirada. Washington se aseguró de que tenía una buena vista de Connor.

-¿Qué pas-? ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! -Connor bajó la mirada hacia su miembro. Washington había usado el coletero de Connor para atarlo alrededor de la base de su pene. Washington apartó las manos de Connor al ver que se iba a quitar el nudo. Luego miró a Washington inquisidoramente-. ¿Qué está haciendo?

Preguntó Connor, dándose cuenta del poco aliento que tenía y se sonrojó por la posición tan lasciva en la que estaba.

-Sólo intentando algo nuevo, así que déjalo como está -dijo Washington, inclinándose hacia Connor para besarle en los labios. Luego Connor intentó profundizar el beso, pero Washington lo alejó y reemplazó sus labios por tres dedos-. Chupa.

Los ojos de Connor se abrieron, pero hizo lo que le pidió, metiendo los dedos en su boca e impregnándolos de saliva. Washington quería lanzar a Connor sobre la cama en ese momento y follarle desenfrenadamente ante esa visión, pero se calmó, sabiendo que a Connor no le gustaría. Una vez que sintió sus dedos listos, los sacó y dejó el rastro de la saliva por el pecho de Connor hasta llegar a su trasero. Washington miró a los ojos de Connor:

-¿Estás listo? -Connor vaciló un poco, pero después asintió.

Washinton tomó sus labios y metió un dedo, obviamente haciendo que Connor reprimiera unos gemidos de disconformidad. Connor situó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Washington, agarrando su pelo y profundizando el beso. Washington repitió el mismo proceso con los otros dos dedos hasta que los tres estuvieron profundamente dentro del joven. Y ahí fue cuando Connor ya se sentía devastado entre un gran placer y unos desordenados gemidos sobre el regazo de Washington. Terminó el entrenamiento, tomándose el tiempo para asegurarse de que no le dolería a Connor. Sacó los dedos y sonrió ante los gimoteos que Connor soltaba al desatenderle.

-Acuéstate sobre tu estómago -ordenó Washington. Connor obedeció y miró como Washington se ponía en pie y se quitaba los pantalones. Luego gateó sobre la cama y se puso encima del trasero de Connor. Washington se escupió en una mano y se lubricó el pene, asegurándose de que se deslizara y que fuera placentero. Colocó su pene en la entrada de Connor y lo apegó superficialmente al cuerpo de su compañero-. ¿Estás preparado?

Connor asintió y agarró las sábanas de la cama por anticipado. Washington tomó un respiro y lentamente presionó su pene dentro del hombre que tenía enfrente. Iba más lento de lo que hubiese querido, peró quería asegurarse de no herir al nativo.

-Ah! Hnn -Washington se detuvo un momento al ver las señales de disconformidad de Connor. Esperó al que joven asintiera de nuevo y procedió a abrirse paso el resto del camino. Se inclinó y situó la frente entre los omóplatos de Connor y dejó salir el aliento que estuvo conteniendo. Connor estaba muy apretado y su pene encajaba cómodamente dentro de él, aunque realmente se preguntaba cómo es que era que cabía. Intentaba no hacer parecer que presumía o algo, pero su tamaño no era algo que sus compañeros solían olvidar. Acabó saliendo de sus pensamientos cuando Connor gimoteó y empezó a retorcerse-. Nggh. ¡Muévase!

Ordenó Connor sin aliento, sintiéndose muy nervioso y jodidamente preparado para que le follase. Washington sonrió ladino y susurró:

-Como desees -salió casi entero del interior de Connor sólo para luego volver a entrar con fuerza, haciendo que Connor gimiera con sorpresa. Repitió las mismas embestidas una y otra vez, cautivado por lo contrariado que había dejado a Connor, el cual normalmente parecía vacío de emociones y sólo mostraba seriedad. Era un gran placer para Washington saber que él era el único en ver a Connor de esa manera.

Continuó el mismo ritmo, sabiendo muy bien que la lentitud volvería loco a Connor, en el buen sentido. De repente paró todo movimiento cuando Connor intentó alcanzar su propio pene para quitarse el coletero. Washington rápidamente cogió sus manos y las sostuvo.

-No no no. Todavía no, darling -Connor gruñó frustrado, pero ese gruñido apareció como un gemido cuando Washington volvió a ese lento y desesperante ritmo otra vez.

Washington situó las manos de Connor entre su pecho y la cama, pasando a cogerlas con la mano izquierda. De esta manera, Connor no tendría control sobre sus manos, pues las tenía bien sujetas. El nativo empezó a forcejear, odiando estar atado, pero cesó los movimientos cuando Washington mordisqueó su cuello, rindiéndose completamente ante él. Washington sonrió con orgullo y empezó a toquetear cualquier zona que podía con la mano libre. En cualquier parte y por todas partes excepto por donde Connor quería que le tocase más. Miró a la cara al nativo, en la cual el placer y la frustración estaban escritos en su rostro. Sus ojos bien cerrados y su boca abierta, clamando por aire mientras que un pequeño hilo de saliva caía por su barbilla. Connor era mucho más vulnerable cometiendo este tipo de actos.

-NNhggghh... Uggghhh... ¡Más rápido! ...Hmmm -el pene de Washington se iba moviendo con más fuerza si es que era posible cuando Connor se lo ordenó con una voz entrecortada. Washington gimió y paró una vez más todos los movimientos, haciendo que Connor gimotease y se quejase. Situó la mano libre en la cadera de Connor, intentado levantarla.

-Ponte de rodillas -Connor escuchó y se deslizó sobre ellas, volviendo a pensar en la posición tan obscena en la que estaba otra vez, con el rostro apegado en las sábanas y su trasero en alza. Pero ésta vez no le importó ya que sabía lo bien que lo iba a sentir. Washington se movió detrás de Connor, haciendo que en la nueva posición pudiese ir más rápido. Se inclinó hacia él, así su pecho estaría apegado en la resbaladiza y sudada espalda de Connor. Luego le besó en el cuello y empezó a embestirle.

-¡Ahhhh!... Nnnghhhh, mmhpp...hahhhh -Connor se puso muy ruidoso con la nueva velocidad. Washington tenía también el mismo problema de mantener callados sus gemidos de placer, reprimiéndolos en el cuello de Connor. El joven estaba retorciéndose y muriéndose de placer al recibir esa brutal paliza. Washington seguía el ritmo por un momento, aguantándose su propio orgasmo cuando dedujo que Connor debió haberse corrido ya, pero que no fue capaz al tener el coletero alrededor del pene.

-Hahh... Mmmhhh... Georgeee...hahhh... Por favo... -Washington gimió y casi cedió a los sonidos suplicantes que Connor susurraba. Connor nunca había suplicado. Nunca por nada. Washington estaba más que orgulloso de haber reducido así el orgullo del Asesino por un montón de sexo sin valor. Pero decidió dejar de ser tan cruel y agarró el pene de Connor con la mano libre y se lo frotó varias veces antes de quitarle el coletero. Buscó el ángulo correcto para embestirle y golpear la próstata de Connor al mismo tiempo en que le masturbaba el pene, causando que Connor se retorciese y que moviese la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-NNGGGGHHhhhaaaa -Connor gritó cuando el orgasmo le invadía después de unas penetraciones más. Washington le siguió con un pequeño gemido y finalmente colapsaron sobre la cama en un jadeo de satisfacción. Washington se echó hacia un lado, saliendo del interior de Connor. Estaba casi sin palabras. Fue el mejor sexo que tuvo en mucho tiempo. Connor estaba recuperando el aliento, mirando fijamente a Washington con los ojos llenos de complicidad. Estaba completamente en un estado de gozo, un estado que nunca había tenido y que sólo alcanzaba después de un orgasmo. Nunca querría dejar eso y Washington le sonrió.

-¿Crees que nadie escuchó tus gritos de placer?


End file.
